harrypotterfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (film)
|grafika = HP1s.jpg |reżyser = Chris Columbus |producent = David Heyman |scenariusz = Steve Kloves (na podstawie powieści J. K. Rowling) |muzyka = John Williams |dystrybutor = Warner Bros. |premiera = * 4 listopada 2001 (świat) * 18 stycznia 2002 (Polska) |ocena = 7,3/10 – dobry |czas = 144 minuty |budżet = 125'000'000 dolarów |dochód = 976'475'550 dolarów |następny = Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic }} Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (ang. Harry Potter and the Philosopher’s Stone) — film fantasy, wyreżyserowany przez Chrisa Columbusa. Jest to ekranizacja książki J. K. Rowling o tytule Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny. W Stanach Zjednoczonych, filmowi nadano tytuł zgodny z tytułem amerykańskiego wydania książki, czyli Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone, co znaczy Harry Potter i Kamień Czarodziejów. Wobec tego każdą scenę, w której występowało słowo Kamień Filozoficzny trzeba było kręcić dwukrotnie. Jest to pierwszy film z serii o przygodach Harry'ego Pottera. Film opowiada o chłopcu Harrym Potterze, który w swoje jedenaste urodziny odkrywa, że jest czarodziejem. W rolach głównych wystąpili Daniel Radcliffe jako Harry Potter oraz Emma Watson i Rupert Grint jako jego przyjaciele: Hermiona Granger i Ronald Weasley. W dorosłych bohaterów wcielili się Richard Harris (Albus Dumbledore), Maggie Smith (Minerwa McGonagall), Robbie Coltrane (Rubeus Hagrid), Alan Rickman (Severus Snape), Ian Hart (Kwiryniusz Quirrell). Warner Bros. kupiło prawa do ekranizacji książki w 1999 r. Realizację fimu zaczęto w 2000 r. Rowling nalegała, by cała obsada była brytyjskiego pochodzenia, by zachować kulturalną integralność filmu i książki. Autorka zaakceptowała scenariusz napisany przez Steve'a Klovesa. Zdjęcia do filmu kręcono w studiu Leavesden, a także w historycznych budynkach w Wielkiej Brytanii. Film został wyprodukowany przez Heyday Films/1492 Pictures przy współpracy z Duncanem Hendersonem na zlecenie Warner Bros. Dystrybutorem filmu jest Warner Bros. Światowa premiera miała miejsce 4 listopada 2001. W Polsce premierowy pokaz filmu odbył się 18 stycznia 2002. Dzieło otrzymało trzy nominacje do Oscara za muzykę, scenografię i kostiumy. Zyski z filmu wyniosły 968 657 891 $Harry Potter najbardziej dochodowym produktem świata. Informacje * Polski Tytuł: Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny * Oryginalny tytuł: Harry Potter and the Philosopher’s Stone * Gatunek filmu: fantasy, familijny, przygodowy * Kraj: Stany Zjednoczone, Wielka Brytania * Data premiery: Polska – 18 stycznia 2002; Świat – 4 listopada 2001 * Czas trwania: 152 min. * Reżyseria: Chris Columbus * Scenariusz: Steve Kloves * Główne role: Daniel Radcliffe, Emma Watson, Rupert Grint * Muzyka: John Williams * Zdjęcia: John Seale * Scenografia: Stuart Craig * Kostiumy: Judianna Makovsky * Montaż: Richard Francis-Bruce * Produkcja: David Heyman * Dystrybucja: Warner Cinema * Budżet: $130,000,000 * Język: angielski * Od lat: 7 * Nagrody: Saturn Pomysł nakręcenia filmu mały|188px|J.K. Rowling - autorka książek o Harrym PotterzeW 1996 r. David Heyman założył firmę produkcyjną, Heyday Films. Chciał produkować filmy dla widzów w Europie i Stanach Zjednoczonych. Pragnął, aby były to filmy skierowane zarówno do młodszych, jak i starszych widzów. Początkowo planował wyreżyserować książkę The Ogre Downstairs autorstwa Diany Wynne Jones, ale ostatecznie nie doszło to do skutku. Szefowa działu rozwoju w Heyday Films, Tanya Seghatchian, przeczytała w gazecie artykuł o nowej książce dla dzieci napisanej przez Joanne K. Rowling. Książka została najpierw przeczytana przez Nishę, asystentkę Heymana. Kobieta poinformowała szefa, że jest to: niezwykle ciekawa historia o młodym chłopcu, który chodzi do szkoły czarów i magii.Z książki na ekran, dostępny w World Wide Web: http://serwisy.gazeta.pl/film/1,24946,642692.html. Następnie Heyman sam przeczytał powieść. Była dla niego tak wciągająca, że skończył lekturę w jeden wieczór. Następnego dnia zaczął starać się o prawa do sfilmowania książki. Przedstawił pomysł Warner Bros, a na początku 1997 r. spotkał się z autorką. Obiecał pisarce, że wiernie przedstawi wizję zawartą w książce. Autorka wahała się przed sprzedaniem praw do ekranizacji, ponieważ nie chciała by przejęto kontrolę nad tym jak potoczy się reszta akcji w kolejnych tomach powieści. Sprzedając prawa do postaci uniemożliwiła Warner Bros kręcenie sequeli nienapisanych przez nią samą. Wspólnie z autorką ustalono, iż film zostanie nakręcony w Anglii, a do jego realizacji zostanie zatrudniona tylko brytyjska obsada. Ekipa filmowa Kompletowanie obsady Heyman i Rowling rozpoczęli poszukiwania reżysera. Chris Columbus, reżyser filmów familijnych zrobił listę kandydatów. Córka Columbusa, Eleonor czytała książkę i usilnie namawiała ojca, żeby podjął się wyreżyserowania ekranizacji. Filmowiec spędził cały dzień na czytaniu książki, która wydała mu się interesująca. Później bardzo zapragnął ją wyreżyserować. Przeszkodą było to, że filmem interesowało już kilku innych reżyserów, a wytwórnia Warner Bros i producent rozpoczęli rozmowy kwalifikacyjne z kandydatami. mały|lewo|274px|Chris Columbus - reżyser pierwszych dwóch części Do pełnienia funkcji reżysera rozważano różne kandydatury. Pierwszy zainteresowanie filmem okazał Brad Silberling. Początkowo brano pod uwagę Stevena Spielberga, który dowiedział się o filmie od Silberlinga. Reżyser chciał zrealizować film w formie animacji komputerowej. Głos pod postać Harry'ego miałby podłożyć amerykański aktor, Haley Joel Osment. Rowling nie zgodziła się na takie posunięcie. Wobec tego zrezygnowano ze współpracy ze Spielbergiem. Rozważano kandydatury innych reżyserów jak: Terry Gilliam, Jonathan Demme, Mike Newell (późniejszy reżyser filmu Harry Potter i Czara Ognia), Alan Parker, Wolfgang Petersen, Rob Reiner, Ivan Reitman, Tim Robbins, M. Night Shyamalan i Peter Weir. Potencjalni reżyserzy przedstawiali różne wersje zrealizowania filmu. Niektórzy chcieli przenieść miejsce akcji do szkoły w Hollywood. Inni zamierzali przedstawić Harry’ego, Rona i Hermionę jako amerykańskich studentów. W marcu 2000 r. odrzucono kandydatury Petersena i Reinera. Rozważano zatrudnienie: Silberlinga, Columbusa, Parkera lub Gilliama. Rowling początkowo wybrała na reżysera Terry'ego Gilliama. Warner Bros jednak powierzyła to zadanie Columbusowi ze względu na jego doświadczenie w kręceniu familijnych filmów takich jak Kevin sam w domu czy Pani Doubtfire. Columbus przez dwie godziny przedstawiał producentom swoją wizję filmu. Chciał, aby mugolskie sceny były blade i ponure, a te rozgrywające się w świecie czarodziejów pełne koloru, nastroju i szczegółów. Był zainspirowany stworzonymi przez Davida Leana adaptacji Great Expectations i Olivera Twista, pragnąc użyć takiego rodzaju ciemności, takiego rodzaju obramowania, takiej jakości w kinematografiiWewnątrz Harry'ego Pottera, biorąc projekt kolorów z filmów Oliver! i Ojciec chrzestny. Po rozmowach z wytwórnią filmowiec odbył spotkanie z Rowling. Oświadczył, iż nie zamierza modyfikować ogólnej treści i przesłania książki. Pragnął, aby autorka nadzorowała proces powstawania filmu. Ustalono, że Columbus będzie reżyserem filmu. mały|250px|Steve Kloves - scenarzysta filmów o Harrym PotterzeFilmowym scenarzystą miał zostać Michael Goldenberg. Napisał już nawet wstępny scenariusz, ale został on odrzucony przez Heymana na rzecz scenariusza Steve'a Klovesa. Klovesowi przysłano wyselekcjonowane fragmenty książki proponowane do filmowej adaptacji, których nigdy nie czytał. Postanowił kupić powieść i stał się fanem serii książek o Harrym Potterze. W czasie rozmów z wytwórnią obstawał za tym, że film musi mieć brytyjski charakter, by wiernie oddać nastrój książki. Kloves był zdenerwowany w czasie pierwszego spotkania z autorką, ponieważ bał się, że ta pomyśli, iż scenarzysta chce "zniszczyć jej dziecko". Rowling przyznała: byłam gotowa go znienawidzićWewnątrz Harry'ego Pottera}. Wspominała, że w czasie ich pierwszego spotkania scenarzysta uznał za swoją ulubioną postać Hermionę, podczas gdy pisarka spodziewała się, że wymieni Rona. Ostatecznie jednak po spędzeniu całego dnia na rozmowach z Klovesem Rowling zmieniła o nim zdanie. Ostateczny skład ekipy * Casting – Susie Figgis, Janet Hirshenson, Jane Jenkins * Charakteryzacja – Nick Dudman * Dekoracja wnętrz – Stephanie McMillan * Dyrektor artystyczny – Andrew Ackland-Snow, Michael Lamont, Peter Francis, Simon Lamont, Steven Lawrence, Lucinda Thomson, Cliff Robinson * Efekty specjalne – Nick Davis, John Richardson * Efekty wizualne – Robert Legato * Kostiumy – Judianna Makovsky * Montaż – Richard Francis-Bruce * Muzyka – John Williams * Producent wykonawczy – Michael Barnathan, Chris Columbus, Duncan Henderson, Mark Radcliffe * Produkcja – David Heyman * Reżyseria – Chris Columbus * Scenariusz – Steve Kloves na podstawie powieści Joanne K. Rowling * Scenografia – Stuart Craig * Zdjęcia – John Seale Wersja polska Opracowanie i udźwiękowienie wersji polskiej: STUDIO SONICA Reżyseria: Olga Sawicka Dialogi polskie: Barbara Robaczewska Dźwięk i montaż: Jacek Osławski Organizacja produkcji: Elżbieta Kręciejewska Konsultacja literacka: Andrzej Polkowski Reżyser dubbingu: Olga Sawicka W pozostałych rolach: Anna Apostolakis, Natasza Sierocka, Joanna Jabłczyńska, Joanna Krejzler, Marcel Borowiec, Krzysztof Stelmaszyk, Paweł Szczesny, Janusz Zadura i inni Obsada filmowa Dobór obsady aktorskiej mały|lewo|179px|Maggie Smith - aktorka wcielająca się w rolę Minerwy McGonagallAutorka nie chciała, by w filmie grali aktorzy niebrytyjskiego pochodzenia. Pierwszą osobą zatrudnioną przez producentów filmu był aktor Robbie Coltrane, który wcielił się w postać Hagrida. Wyboru dokonała osobiście J. K. Rowling. Coltrane, który od początku był fanem książek, przygotowywał się do roli, rozmawiając z Rowling o przeszłości i przyszłości Hagrida. Tim Roth był brany pod uwagę do roli profesora Snape'a, ale musiał zrezygnować, bo wcześniej zgodził się zagrać w filmie Planeta małp. Pisarka, także osobiście, wybrała do tej roli Alana Rickmana, któremu również zdradziła szczegóły przyszłości granego przez niego bohatera. Kolejnym wyborem Rowling była Maggie Smith, która zagrała profesor McGonagall. Rolę Lily Potter proponowano autorce książki, ale odrzuciła propozycję, tłumacząc się zupełnym brakiem zdolności aktorskich. Ostatecznie w matkę Harry'ego Pottera wcieliła się Geraldine Somerville. Richardowi Harrisowi zaproponowano rolę Albusa Dumbledore'a, lecz aktor początkowo odmówił. Gdy dowiedziała się o tym jego wnuczka, obiecała, że nigdy więcej się do niego nie odezwie. Wówczas aktor zgodził się wystąpić w filmie. Wbrew początkowym założeniom w filmie zatrudniono czterech aktorów niebrytyjskiego pochodzenia. Byli nimi Richard Harris, który jest Irlandczykiem i Zoë Wanamaker, która wcieliła się w postać pani Hooch. Innymi niebrytyjskimi aktorami byli Verne Troyer, urodzony w Michigan w Stanach Zjednoczonych, który zagrał goblina Gryfka oraz córka reżysera, Eleanor Columbus, która wcieliła się w Susan Bones. Najwięcej kłopotów twórcom filmu przysporzyło znalezienie aktorów, który wcieliliby się w postacie Harry'ego Pottera, Hermiony Granger i Rona Weasleya. Susie Figgis została mianowana dyrektora castingu. Współpracowała z Columbusem i Rowling w czasie przesłuchań do ról trójki przyjaciół. Główne przesłuchania miały trzy etapy. Kandydaci musieli przeczytać fragment Harry'ego Pottera i Kamienia Filozoficznego. Jeśli wezwano ich ponownie musiały odegrać scenę przyjazdu uczniów do Hogwartu. Następnie musiały przeczytać kilka stron scenariusza filmu Młody Sherlock Holmes. Przesłuchano wielu kandydatów, ale nie obsadzono ról. 11 lipca 2000 Susie Figgis zrezygnowała z udziału w castingach, narzekając, że Columbus nie rozważył do zaangażowania w filmie wielu spośród tysięcy zdolnych dzieci. mały|227px|Daniel Radcliffe - aktor wcielający się w rolę Harry'ego PotteraDo roli Harry'ego rozważano m.in. kandydaturę Gabriela Thomsona i Liama Aikena, któremu już przyznano rolę, ale cofnięto ofertę, gdy dowiedziano się, że jest on tylko w połowie Brytyjczykiem. Reżyser Chris Columbus pokazał Heymanowi kasetę z filmem David Copperfield, w którym zagrał Daniel Radcliffe, twierdząc, że to jest chłopiec odpowiedni do roli Harry'ego. David uświadomił Chrisowi, że nadopiekuńczy rodzice Radcliffe'a nie pozwolą na udział ich syna w filmie. Po kilku kolejnych miesiącach przesłuchań David Heyman i Steve Kloves przypadkowo spotkali w teatrze agenta Alana Radcliffe'a, który przyszedł tam razem z żoną i synem, Danielem. W przerwie Alan i jego żona przedstawili twórców filmu Danielowi. Po spektaklu Heyman i Kloves nie mieli szansy na rozmowę z chłopcem, bo Radcliffe'owie szybko wyszli. Rodzice Daniela mieli wątpliwości co do udziału ich syna w filmie. Producentom udało się ich przekonać, że chłopiec będzie chroniony przed nadmierną ingerencją mediów. Realizatorzy filmu przeprowadzili rozmowę z młodym Radcliffem, a jego osobowość zrobiła na nich ogromne wrażenie. Chłopiec wypadł również świetnie na zdjęciach próbnych. J. K.Rowling po obejrzeniu kasety powiedziała: Poczułam się tak, jakbym odzyskała dawno utraconego syna.Kompletowanie ekipy, dostępny w World Wide Web: http://serwisy.gazeta.pl/film/1,24946,642637.html. Daniel Radcliffe już kilka miesięcy wcześniej wiedział od kolegi ze szkoły o przesłuchaniach do roli Harry'ego. Nie startował w castingu, gdyż uznał, że na pewno zgłosiło się już wielu chłopców, którzy są lepszymi aktorami od niego. mały|lewo|159px|Emma Watson - aktorka, która wcieliła się w rolę Hermiony GrangerRupert Grint dowiedział się o castingu do filmu z programu telewizyjnego Newsround. Wysłał video, na którym rapował o tym jak bardzo chce dostać rolę w filmie. Jego występ był udany, ponieważ został zaproszony na przesłuchanie do roli Rona Weasleya. Potem znaleziono dziewczynkę, która zagrała Hermionę Granger. Będąc pod wrażeniem szkolnych występów Emmy Watson, jej nauczycielka gry aktorskiej z Oksfordu podsunęła agentom jej nazwisko. Watson traktowała przesłuchanie poważnie, ale nigdy nie sądziła, że ma szanse na dostanie roli. Producenci byli pod wrażeniem jej pewności siebie. Rowling popierała zaangażowanie Emmy do filmu od pierwszych zdjęć próbnych. Ostatecznie 8 sierpnia 2000 r. nieznany wówczas Daniel Radcliffe oraz nowicjusze Emma Watson oraz Rupert Grint podpisali z wytwórnią kontrakty. Realizacja filmu Scenariusz Rowling pomagała Klovesowi w tworzeniu filmowego scenariusza, tłumacząc zasady świata Harry'ego Pottera, np.: sposoby użycia smoczej krwi. Scenarzysta wspominał potem, iż jej pomoc okazała się bardzo przydatna. Kostiumy Kostiumologiem została Judianna Makovsky. Makovsky początkowo planowała stworzyć dla zawodników quidditcha stroje przedstawione na okładce książki, ale uznała, iż nie przyniesie to dobrych efektów. Zaprojektowała na nowo szaty do quidditcha takie jak: swetry, XIX-wieczne ogrodniczki oraz naramienniki. Twórcy filmu chcieli do niego wprowadzić odrobinę szaleństwa i ekscentryzmu. Judianna stworzyła dla pani Hooch, nauczycielki latania, profesorską togę, którą pocięła w taki sposób, że poruszająca się w niej postać przypominała ptaka. Zdjęcia Dwóch przedstawicieli brytyjskiego przemysłu filmowego zażądało, by kręcenie scen filmowych odbywało się w Anglii, oferując swoją pomoc w zorganizowaniu plenerówByły to lokalizacje do kręcenia zdjęć. i możliwość wykorzystania pomieszczeń studia Leavesden. Rowling została poproszona o sporządzenie mapy magicznego świata, co miało pomóc w odpowiednim ulokowaniu wszystkich miejsc. Przed rozpoczęciem zdjęć niektórzy z członków filmowej ekipy podróżowali po Wielkiej Brytanii w poszukiwaniu filmowych lokalizacji. W październiku 2000 r. zaczęto kręcić zdjęcia w studiu Leavesden, które zakończono w kwietniu 2001 r. Ostateczne prace nad filmem trwały do lipca. mały|242px|Zamek AlnwickPierwsze zdjęcia miały miejsce 2 października 2000 r. na stacji Goathland w North Yorkshire, która pełniła funkcję stacji Hogsmeade. Katedra Canterbury i zamek Inverailort były brane pod uwagę jako potencjalne lokalizacje dla Hogwartu. Zarząd katedry odrzucił propozycję ze względu na "pogański" charakter filmu. Wówczas zamek Alnwick i katedra Gloucester zostały wybrane jako główne lokalizacje dla Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa. Mieszkańcy Gloucester byli oburzeni tym, że twórcy tego typu filmu zamierzają kręcić film w katedrze. Protestujący wysyłali liczne listy do lokalnych gazet, skarżąc się, iż jest to bluźnierstwo i obiecując uniemożliwić twórcom kręcenie filmu. Ostatecznie pojawił się tylko jeden protestujący. Niektóre sceny były także kręcone w szkole Harrow School. Inne sceny w Hogwarcie zostały zrealizowane w katedrze Durham w ciągu dwóch tygodni. Były to ujęcia korytarzy, klasy transmutacji i szkolnego dziedzińca. Wnętrza szkoły Oxford Divinity School posłużyły jako skrzydło szpitalne, a biblioteka Duke Humfrey Library została przedstawiona jako biblioteka w Hogwarcie. Realizacja scen, rozgrywających się na Privet Drive miała miejsce na ulicy Picket Post Close w Bracknell. Kręcenie zdjęć na ulicy zajęło dwa dni, pomimo, iż na początku zakładano, że będzie to trwało jeden dzień, przez co producenci musieli zapłacić większe pieniądze dla ludzi mieszkających przy Picket Post Close. Kolejne sceny na Privet Drive kręcono na specjalnie skonstruowanym planie w studiu Leavesden, co okazało się o wiele tańsze. Australia House w Londynie został wybrany jako lokalizacja dla Banku Gringotta. Christ Church College w Oksfordzie przedstawiono w filmie jako Wielką Salę. London Zoo wykorzystano do nakręcenia scen rozgrywających się w ogrodzie zoologicznym. Budynek imitujący chatkę Hagrida postawiono w parku Black Park w Iver. Opactwo Lacock Abbey pełniło funkcję klasy eliksirów oraz niektórych korytarzy. Pociąg jadący do Hogwartu przemieszczał się po wiadukcie Glenfinnan. Zdjęcia na stacji kolejowej kręcono na stacji King's Cross. Wiele miejsc stworzono specjalnie na potrzeby filmu w studiu filmowym: * komórka Harry'ego pod schodami * kryjówka Dursleyów * Dziurawy Kocioł * sklep Ollivandera * pokój wspólny Gryffindoru * komnata, w której znajdował się Puszek * łazienka * chatka Hagrida * komnata z zadaniem z diabelskimi sidłami * komnata z zadaniem z kluczami * komnata z zadaniem z szachami czarodziejów mały|198px|Stuart Craig - scenarzysta filmów o Harrym PotterzeFunkcję operatora producenci powierzyli Johnowi Seale'owi, który był wielokrotnie nominowany do Oscara. Scenograf, Stuart Craig uważał, że światło powinno być słabe i miękkie, ledwo zauważalne, ponieważ w książkowym Hogwarcie nie ma sztucznego światła. Seale postanowił użyć do oświetlenia wnętrz pochodni i świec. Ze względu na różnice między amerykańskim (Harry Potter i Kamień Czarodziejów), a angielskim tytułem (Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny) wszystkie sceny, w których jest wspominany kamień kręcono dwukrotnie: raz, gdy aktorzy mówią kamień czarodziejów i drugi, gdy mówią kamień filozoficzny. Dzieci poświęcały cztery godziny na kręcenie zdjęć, a następnie przez trzy godziny zajmowały się nauką. Radcliffe musiał nosić zielone szkła kontaktowe, ponieważ w przeciwieństwie do Harry'ego ma niebieskie oczy. W niektórych scenach za pomocą komputerowej animacji pomalowano jego oczy na zielono, by zmniejszyć jego dyskomfort. Muzyka John Williams został wybrany, by skomponować ścieżkę muzyczną do filmu. Williams stworzył utwory w swoich domach w Los Angeles i Tanglewood przed nagraniem ich w Londynie w sierpniu 2001 r. Jednym z głównych motywów jest Hedwig's Theme. Nakłady pieniężne Autorka książki otrzymała 1 982 900 $ za zgodę na nakręcenie filmu. Za wystąpienie w filmie Daniel Radcliffe otrzymał 1 100 000 $. Całkowity koszt wydatków poniesionych na realizację filmu wyniósł 125 000 000 $. Fabuła filmu Dorastanie u Dursleyów Po śmierci rodziców Harry'ego Pottera dyrektor Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie, Albus Dumbledore i nauczycielka transmutacji, Minerwa McGonagall postanawiają oddać chłopca pod opiekę nieposiadającej magicznych zdolności rodziny Dursleyów, którzy są jedynymi żyjącymi krewnymi Harry'ego. Minerwa ma wątpliwości co do słuszności pozostawienia dziecka pod opieką tych ludzi, gdyż ze swoich obserwacji wywnioskowała, że są to najgorsi mugole na świecie.Ch. Columbus reż., Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny DVD. Gajowy Rubeus Hagrid przywozi chłopca na ulicę Privet Drive w Little Whinging, gdzie mieszkają Dursleyowie. Cała trójka zostawia chłopca pod drzwiami krewnych. mały|lewo|284px|Od lewej: Dudley, Vernon i Petunia DursleyDursleyowie przygarniają chłopca, ale źle go traktują. Sądzą, że zasłużył na to swoim zachowaniem.Niesłusznie – Harry jest dla nich miły, mimo że stracił rodziców. Każą mu sobie usługiwać. Bohater ma swój pokój pod schodami.Był to schowek na niepotrzebne rzeczy. Dziesięć lat później syn opiekunów Harry’ego, Dudley, obchodzi urodziny, podczas których dostaje 36 prezentów. Chłopak oburza się, iż podarowano mu o jeden prezent mniej niż w ubiegłym roku. By załagodzić gniew syna Petunia obiecuje mu, że po wycieczce do ogrodu zoologicznego rodzice kupią mu jeszcze dwa podarunki. Gdy rodzina wsiada do samochodu, wuj Vernon ostrzega Harry'ego, że ma się zachowywać nienagannie. W czasie zwiedzania pawilonu z gadami Dudley chce, żeby wąż, który znajduje się w terrarium, poruszył się. By spełnić zachciankę syna, ojciec zaczyna pukać w szybę terrarium. Syn Dursleyów uznaje stworzenie za głupie i idzie oglądać inne gady. Harry pozostaje przy pierwszym terrarium i wówczas odkrywa, że może rozmawiać z wężami. Jego kuzyn zauważa, iż gad się porusza i powala głównego bohatera na podłogę, by lepiej przyjrzeć się zwierzęciu. Rozzłoszczony Harry nieświadomie sprawia, że szyba w terrarium znika. Dudley wpada do niego, a wąż wydostaje się na wolność. Kiedy kuzyn Harry'ego chce wyjść z terrarium, szyba pojawia się ponownie. Cała sytuacja rozwściecza wuja Harry'ego. Chłopiec próbuje wyjaśnić, iż nie wie jak do tego doszło, ale wuj Vernon nie wierzy w jego zapewnienia. Za karę zamyka Harry'ego w jego "pokoju". Nabór do Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie Któregoś dnia wakacji Harry odbiera listy Dursleyów. Ku swojemu zdziwieniu zauważa wśród nich list zaadresowany do niego. Nie udaje mu się go przeczytać, ponieważ wyrywa mu go z rąk jego kuzyn i przekazuje ojcu. Gdy wuj i ciotka zauważają na kopercie pieczątkę Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie, w ich oczach pojawia się przerażenie. Do Harry'ego zaczyna przychodzić coraz większa liczba listów, które wuj Vernon ustawicznie niszczy. Zabija deskami otwór, przez który wlatują listy, by żaden z nich nie mógł być dostarczony. Gdy nadchodzi niedziela, wuj Vernon cieszy się, myśląc, że skoro dziś jest dzień wolny od pracy, żaden list nie "przyjdzie". Po chwili listy zaczynają zasypywać mieszkanie, wlatując przez kominek. W rezultacie pan Dursley postanawia wyjechać w jakieś odludne miejsce. W jedenaste urodziny Pottera, w kryjówce Dursleyów zjawia się Rubeus Hagrid. Wuj Vernon grozi mu strzelbą, ale nie wzbudza to strachu w gajowym. Hagrid daje chłopcu tort i uświadamia mu, iż jest czarodziejem. Wówczas wręcza mu list z Hogwartu, w którym znajduje się informacja o przyjęciu jedenastolatka do Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa. Wuj Vernon sprzeciwia się, by chłopiec uczęszczał do tej szkoły. Harry dowiaduje się, że krewni tylko wmawiali mu, że Potterowie zginęli w wypadku samochodowym. W trakcie rozmowy wuj Vernon nazywa Dumbledore'a starym głupcem. Za karę Hagrid przyprawia ogon Dudleyowi. Prosi jednak, by Harry nikomu o tym nie wspominał, gdyż jest to niedozwolone. Zakupy na ulicy Pokątnej mały|260px|Ulica PokątnaHagrid i Harry udają się do Londynu. Wstępują do baru Dziurawy Kocioł. Gdy barman spostrzega Rubeusa, proponuje, by czegoś się napił. Gajowy odpowiada, że musi pomóc chłopcu w szkolnych zakupach. Gdy podaje tożsamość bohatera, wśród zgromadzonych zapada cisza. Każdy uważnie przygląda się Harry'emu. Czarodziej o nieznanej tożsamości i czarownica Doris Crowford ściskają mu dłoń. Potem chłopiec poznaje nauczyciela obrony przed czarną magią, Quirinusa Quirrella. Harry nie może zrozumieć, dlaczego wszyscy go znają. Bohaterowie wychodzą tylnymi drzwiami. Hagrid rozsuwa przed nimi mur i znajdują się na ulicy Pokątnej. Chłopiec jest oczarowany sprzedawanymi tam towarami. Na ulicy Pokątnej można kupić m.in. książki, pióro, atrament, przedmioty potrzebne do czarowania, zwierzęta tj. sowy czy nietoperze, szaty i miotły, a także udać się do kawiarni. Rubeus zaprowadza chłopca do Banku Gringotta, by wypłacić pieniądze potrzebne na wydatki. Harry czuje strach przed goblinami, które są pracownikami banku. Bohaterowie jadą z jednym z pracowników do krypty 687. Znajduje się tam majątek pozostawiony Harry'emu przez jego rodziców. Potem udają się do krypty 713. Hagrid zabiera stamtąd niewielki, zapakowany przedmiot. Stwierdza, iż lepiej byłoby, gdyby Harry nikomu o tym nie mówił. mały|lewo|Harry Potter wybierający różdżkęPotter rozpoczyna zakupy. Udaje się do sklepu Ollivandera, by kupić różdżkę. Sprzedawca od razu rozpoznaje chłopca, zanim ten się przedstawia. Proponuje mu kilka różdżek, ale chłopiec w czasie ich testowania robi bałagan w towarze i rozbija wazon. Podaje mu następną różdżkę. Gdy tylko Harry bierze ją do ręki, wokół niego pojawia się magiczna aura. Ollivander informuje chłopca, iż feniks, którego pióro znajduje się w jego różdżce, oddał tylko dwa pióra, a drugie z nich znajduje się w różdżce tego, który pozostawił bliznę na czole chłopca. Po chwili przed sklepem zjawia się Hagrid, który daje chłopcu w prezencie sowę. Harry chce, aby Rubeus wyjaśnił mu sprawę morderstwa jego rodziców. Gajowy opowiada mu o złym czarowniku, Lordzie Voldemorcie, który kilkanaście lat temu zbierał sojuszników. Ci, którzy nie chcieli przejść na jego stronę, byli zabijani. Taki los spotkał również rodziców Harry'ego. Jedyną osobą, która przeżyła jego atak, był mały Potter. Atak pozostawił na jego czole bliznę w kształcie błyskawicy. Większość ludzi uznała, iż Voldemort umarł. Hagrid uważa jednak, że jest słaby i zbiera siły, by ponownie zaatakować. Podróż do Hogwartu mały|266px|Peron numer 9 i 3/4Hagrid i Harry udają się na dworzec kolejowy King's Cross w Londynie. Gajowy wręcza chłopcu bilet. Potter zauważa, że na bilecie napisano, iż pociąg odjeżdża z peronu 9¾. Gdy chce to wyjaśnić, Hagrid znika. Chłopiec idzie między peronami 9. i 10. Pyta dyżurnego ruchu, jak ma się dostać na ów peron. Pracownik kolei uznaje jego pytanie za dowcip. Wkrótce zauważa ludzi, którzy używają słowa mugole. Postanawia pójść za nimi. Obserwuje, jak członkowie rodziny biegną ku ścianie i znikają. Najpierw robi to Percy, a potem Fred i George. Harry podchodzi do ich matki i prosi o wskazówki, jak dostać się na peron. Następnie biegnie w kierunku ściany między 9. a 10. peronem i po chwili jego oczom ukazuje się Ekspres Hogwart. Harry zajmuje miejsce w przedziale. Do chłopca przysiada się Ron Weasley. Gdy kolega dowiaduje się, z kim siedzi w przedziale, jest zaskoczony i chce zobaczyć bliznę Pottera. Po chwili w przedziale pojawia się bufetowa, proponując chłopcom przysmaki do kupienia. Ron ma prowiant przygotowany przez matkę. Harry wyciąga z kieszeni dużą ilość pieniędzy, co oszołamia Weasleya, pochodzącego z biednej rodziny. Potter postanawia kupić po trochu z każdego rodzaju przekąsek. Koledzy przystępują do konsumpcji słodyczy. Ron pokazuje koledze swojego szczura, Parszywka. Chce zaprezentować na zwierzęciu zaklęcie zmieniające kolor. W tym momencie do przedziału wchodzi Hermiona Granger, która szuka zaginionej ropuchy, należącej do Neville'a Longbottoma. Zauważa, że Ron zamierza czarować, więc także chce obejrzeć jego pokaz magii. Rzucone przez chłopca zaklęcie nie przynosi żadnych skutków. Dziewczyna podważa prawdziwość owego zaklęcia. Prezentuje inne, naprawiając uszkodzone okulary Harry'ego. Pociąg dociera do stacji Hogsmeade. Na miejscu czeka Rubeus Hagrid, który poleca uczniom pierwszego roku, by udali się za nim. Uczniowie zbliżają się do Hogwartu, płynąc łódkami po jeziorze. Każdego zdumiewa widok przyszłej szkoły. Przydział Uczniowie docierają do szkoły. Na miejscu wita ich profesor McGonagall. Oświadcza dzieciom, że zaraz nastąpi ceremonia przydziału, w czasie której zostaną przydzieli do poszczególnych domów w Hogwarcie. Są to: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw i Slytherin. Informuje ich także, że każdemu domowi są przydzielane punkty za osiągnięcia i odejmowane za nieprzestrzeganie zasad. Wówczas Neville znajduje swoją ropuchę. Nauczycielka opuszcza na chwilę zgromadzonych. Wtedy Draco Malfoy przedstawia się Harry'emu i proponuje znajomość. Twierdzi, iż Potter nie powinien zadawać się ze – zdaniem Malfoya – gorszymi rodzinami czarodziejów, takimi jak Weasleyowie. Harry uznaje, że sam woli przekonać się, kto jest gorszy. mały|lewo|270px|Ceremonia Przydziału w 1991 rokuProfesor wprowadza uczniów 1 roku do Wielkiej Sali. Sufit sali jest zaczarowany, by wyglądał jak niebo w nocy. Hermiona chwali się przed inną uczennicą, iż dowiedziała się o tym, czytając Krótką historię Hogwartu. Dumbledore wita uczniów i ostrzega, że wejście do lasu i na korytarz na 3 piętrze jest zabronione. Profesor McGonagall zaczyna wyczytywać uczniów, którzy wkładając na głowę tiarę przydziału, są przydzielani do poszczególnych domów. Hermiona Granger dostaje się do Gryffindoru. Draco Malfoy znajduje się w Slytherinie. Susan Bones trafia do Hufflepuffu. Ron Weasley zostaje przydzielony do Gryffindoru. Przychodzi kolej Harry'ego. Tiara proponuje mu, by chłopiec znalazł się w Slytherinie, ale on usilnie prosi ją, by nie podejmowała takiej decyzji. Wobec tego Potter dostaje się do Gryffindoru. Decyzja tiary spotyka się z wielkim zadowoleniem wszystkich Gryfonów. Rozpoczyna się uczta. Gdy dyrektor klaszcze, na stołach pojawia się mnóstwo jedzenia. Wszyscy uczniowie zaczynają spożywać posiłek. Harry'ego interesuje siedzący obok profesora Quirrella profesor Snape. Percy opowiada mu, iż uczy on eliksirów, ale od dawna stara się dostać posadę nauczyciela obrony przed czarną magią. Wtedy ze stołu wyłania się duch Gryffindoru, Prawie Bezgłowy Nick, który wita nowo przybyłych. Potem w sali zaczynają pojawiać się duchy innych domów: Szara Dama, Krwawy Baron i Gruby Mnich. Duch Gryffindoru dzieli się z uczniami swoim niezadowoleniem z faktu, że po raz kolejny odrzucono jego kandydaturę jako członka Koła Bezgłowych. Po uczcie prefekt Gryffindoru, Percy, zaprowadza gryfonów do ich dormitorium. Zanim wchodzą do salonu, Percy musi podać hasło obrazowi Grubej Damy, który pilnuje wejścia. Uczniowie idą spać. Harry siedzi w oknie i rozmyśla, głaszcząc swoją sowę, Hedwigę. Początek nauki Pierwszego dnia nauki Harry i Ron spóźniają się na zajęcia z transmutacji. Oddychają z ulgą, gdy wbiegają do klasy, myśląc, że w sali nie ma nauczycielki, profesor McGonagall. Ku ich zdziwieniu siedzący przy biurku kot zamienia się w nauczycielkę. mały|172px|Harry Potter podczas lekcji eliksirówKolejnymi zajęciami są eliksiry. Do klasy wchodzi szybkim krokiem profesor Snape. Zaczyna wykład o tym, jak wielkie znaczenie może mieć umiejętność tworzenia mikstur. Przy czym, spoglądając na Malfoya, dodaje, że zdolność tę posiądą tylko wybrańcy. Harry Potter skupia się na notowaniu. Snape oburza się, iż uczeń nie zwraca na niego uwagi i zaczyna odpytywać Pottera ze znajomości tworzenia eliksirów. Chłopiec nie potrafi odpowiedzieć na żadne pytanie, podczas gdy Hermiona zgłasza się przy każdym z nich. Nauczyciel stwierdza, iż chłopiec myśli, że skoro jest sławny, to może pozwalać sobie na tego typu niesubordynację. Gdy wszyscy uczą się w Wielkiej Sali, Seamus Finnigan próbuje zmienić wodę w rum za pomocą eksperymentalnego zaklęcia, ale wszystkie próby kończą się niepowodzeniem. Ostatnia z nich powoduje wybuch wody w kielichu. Potem do sali wlatują sowy, które zrzucają listy i paczki przy uczniach. Neville'owi przysłano przypominajkę. W tym czasie Harry wyczytuje w pożyczonej od Rona gazecie Prorok Codzienny, że miało miejsce włamanie do Banku Gringotta, ale personel twierdził, iż krypta 713 została wcześniej opróżniona. Potter opowiada Hermionie i Ronowi o swojej wizycie w banku z Hagridem. Latanie na miotle Wkrótce na zamkowym dziedzińcu rozpoczynają się pierwsze zajęcia z latania na miotłach, prowadzone przez panią Hooch. Nauczycielka instruuje dzieci, jak należy obchodzić się z miotłami. Poleca uczniom, by unieśli się na miotle kilka centymetrów nad ziemią, a następnie wylądowali. Neville zbyt mocno odpycha się od ziemi i szybuje wysoko w powietrze. Chłopiec nie potrafi zapanować nad swoją miotłą i zaczyna obijać się o zamkowe mury. Przelatując, zahacza szatą o rzeźbę znajdującą się na wieży i zawisa w powietrzu. Szata rwie się, a chłopiec upada i łamie sobie nadgarstek. Nauczycielka zakazuje uczniom używania mioteł do jej powrotu i prowadzi Longbottoma do skrzydła szpitalnego. mały|lewo|250px|Lekcja latania na miotłachW tym czasie Draco znajduje zgubioną przez Neville'a przypominajkę i zaczyna wyśmiewać się z nieszczęścia, które spotkało chłopca. Harry każe zwrócić mu własność kolegi. Malfoy leci wysoko na miotle, a gdy Harry go dogania, chłopiec wyrzuca przedmiot w powietrze. Potterowi udaje się złapać przypominajkę, hamując na miotle tuż pod oknem profesor McGonagall. Zaskoczona nauczycielka podchodzi do okna, ale chłopiec nie zauważa jej. Harry ląduje na ziemi pokazując wszystkim przypominajkę, co spotyka się z podziwem innych uczniów. Po chwili wśród uczniów pojawia się McGonagall i zabiera Pottera ze sobą. Oboje udają się w pobliże klasy, w której profesor Quirell prowadzi zajęcia z obrony przez czarną magią. Nauczycielka wyprowadza z klasy Olivera Wooda i oświadcza uczniowi, że Harry będzie nowym szukającym drużyny Gryffindoru w quidditchu. Informacja o naborze do drużyny wywołuje zachwyt Rona. Fred i George zaczynają straszyć Harry'ego, jak bardzo brutalny jest ten sport. Wówczas zaczyna się przejmować, że nie poradzi sobie z grą. Hermiona podnosi go na duchu, pokazując mu nagrody Gryffindoru w quidditchu z czasów, gdy jego tata był szukającym. Trójka znajomych wraca do swojego dormitorium. Nagle schody, którymi idą, zaczynają się przesuwać. Stwierdzają, iż najlepszym rozwiązaniem jest schronienie się za pobliskimi drzwiami. Wówczas okazuje się, że uczniowie trafili na 3. piętro, na które wstęp jest zabroniony. Gdy chcą opuścić to miejsce, pojawia się przed nimi pani Norris, kotka woźnego Filcha. Harry, Ron i Hermiona zaczynają uciekać, ile mają sił w nogach. Na ich drodze pojawiają się zamknięte drzwi, które dziewczyna otwiera za pomocą zaklęcia Alohomora. Po chwili pojawia się Filch, ale w tym czasie uczniowie ukrywają w innym pomieszczeniu. Pracownik nie zauważa nikogo i opuszcza piętro. Trójka znajomych, stając przy drzwiach, dopiero po chwili orientuje się, że w pomieszczeniu śpi wielki, trzygłowy pies. Zwierzę zaczyna atakować dzieci, które szybko wybiegają z pomieszczenia, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Wkrótce uczniowie docierają do swojego dormitorium. Przejęci dyskutują o napotkanym stworzeniu. Hermiona zwraca uwagę, iż musi ono czegoś pilnować, bo stało na jakiejś klapie. Niedługo po tym wydarzeniu Harry rozpoczyna naukę gry w quidditcha pod okiem Olivera Wooda. Starszy kolega wyjaśnia mu, że w drużynie jest 3 ścigających, 2 pałkarzy, obrońca i szukający. Następnie prezentuje mu piłki służące do gry. Pierwszą z nich jest kafel, który ścigający mają podawać sobie i przerzucać przez jedną z trzech pętli pilnowanych przez obrońcę. Wood wyjmuje kolejną piłkę i wręcza Harry'emu pałkę. Piłka wzbija się z powietrze, a spadając zaczyna zmierzać w kierunku Pottera, któremu udaje się ją odbić. Oliver wyjaśnia, iż jest to tłuczek, po czym wyjmuje ostatnią, najmniejszą z piłek. Jest to złoty znicz, którego złapanie przesądza o zwycięstwie i zakończeniu gry. Trudny początek przyjaźni mały|lewo|244px|Pierwsza lekcja Zaklęć i UrokówNiebawem uczniowie udają się na zajęcia z zaklęć, prowadzone przez profesora Flitwicka. Uczniowie poznają umiejętność unoszenia przedmiotów za pomocą zaklęcia Wingardium Leviosa. Nauczyciel każe, by każdy wypróbował zaklęcie. Ron zaczyna wymachiwać różdżką. Hermiona instruuje go, że źle wymawia formułę zaklęcia i pokazuje mu, jak należy to wykonać. Poprawnie rzucony czar wywołuje zadowolenie na twarzy nauczyciela i zazdrość Rona. Seamus, zainspirowany szybkością osiąganych przez Hermionę wyników, zaczyna rzucać czary, ale skutkiem jego prób jest kolejny wybuch. Po zajęciach Weasley zaczyna naśmiewać się z zapału Hermiony do nauki. Dziewczyna słyszy rozmowę, która bardzo ją zasmuca. Wieczorem w Wielkiej Sali odbywa się uczta z okazji Nocy Duchów. W powietrzu lewitują dynie. Uczniowie zajadają znajdujące się na stole ciasta, słodycze i owoce. Harry zauważa nieobecność Hermiony. Neville informuje go, iż dziewczyna płacze w łazience. Po chwili do sali wbiega profesor Quirell wykrzykując, iż w zamku znajduje się troll, po czym mdleje. Wśród uczniów wybucha panika. Dyrektor ucisza tłum i prosi, by prefekci odprowadzili uczniów do dormitoriów. Harry i Ron idą za Percym do dormitorium gryfonów, kiedy Potter przypomina sobie, że Hermiona nic nie wie o trollu. Chłopcy biegną na ratunek koleżance, ale troll zdążył już wejść do łazienki. Uczennica wychodzi zapłakana z toalety i ku swojemu przerażeniu zauważa trolla. Chowa się szybko w kabinie. Troll dewastuje kabiny jednym machnięciem swojej maczugi. Ron i Harry zaczynają rzucać w stwora deskami, a w tym czasie Hermiona chowa się pod zlewem. Stworzenie niszczy również zlewy. Wtedy Harry łapie się jego maczugi i wskakuje mu na kark. Troll stara się zrzucić chłopca. Wtedy Harry przypadkiem wtyka mu do nosa swoją różdżkę. Stwór łapie chłopca w rękę i próbuje uderzyć go maczugą. Wówczas Ronowi, instruowanemu przez Hermionę, udaje się za pomocą zaklęcia Wingardium Leviosa unieść broń. Przedmiot zawisa w powietrzu i po chwili spada, uderzając potwora w głowę. Troll upada na ziemię, wypuszczając Harry'ego z ręki. Potter wyjmuje różdżkę z nosa trolla. Po chwili do łazienki wpada przerażona profesor McGonagall z profesorami Quirellem i Snape'em. Nauczycielka żąda od chłopców wyjaśnień. Hermiona wstawa się za nimi, kłamiąc, że sama chciała zmierzyć się ze stworem, a chłopcy uratowali jej życie. Wówczas Harry spostrzega, że Snape ma poranioną nogę. Profesor szybko zakrywa ranę. W tym czasie nauczycielka odejmuje Gryffindorowi 5 punktów za niesubordynację Hermiony i przyznaje po 5 punktów dla każdego z chłopców. Mecz quidditcha Rano trójka przyjaciół spożywa śniadanie w Wielkiej Sali. Harry jest tak przejęty zbliżającym się meczem quidditcha, że nie chce jeść. Do Pottera podchodzi profesor Snape, ironicznie życząc mu powodzenia w grze. Gdy odchodzi, chłopiec zauważa, że utyka. Harry sądzi, że to Snape jest odpowiedzialny za dostanie się trolla do Hogwartu, a w czasie gdy wszyscy byli zajęci jego szukaniem, nauczyciel przemknął się do psa, ale ten go zaatakował. Harry sądzi, że pies jest strażnikiem przedmiotu zabranego z krypty 713 przez Hagrida. Po chwili do sali wlatuje Hedwiga i przynosi Harry'emu przesyłkę. W paczce znajduje się najnowszy model miotły, Nimbus 2000. Harry orientuje się, iż miotła jest podarunkiem od profesor McGonagall, do której potem podlatuje sowa. mały|264px|Reprezentacja Gryffindoru w quidditchuW południe ma miejsce pierwszy w życiu Harry'ego mecz quidditcha. Wood przeraża pierwszoklasistę, opowiadając, jak w czasie jego pierwszego meczu po 2 minutach gry uderzył go tłuczek. Po chwili członkowie drużyny Gryffindoru wylatują na boisko. Komentatorem meczu jest Lee Jordan. Przeciwnikami gryfonów są Ślizgoni. Tłumy uczniów kibicują swoim drużynom. Pani Hooch rozpoczyna mecz, wyrzucając w powietrze kafel. Piłkę łapie Angelina Johnson, której udaje się przerzucić ją przez obręcz. Kafla zdobywa ślizgon, Bletchley i podaje go do Marcusa Flinta. Ślizgon próbuje przerzucić go przez obręcz, ale Wood obrania strzał. Katie Bell przejmuje kafla, po czym otacza ją grupa ślizgonów. Udaje jej się podać go do Angeliny, która przerzuca go przez obręcz. Inny ślizgon próbuje wrzucić kafel do obręczy, ale Wood po raz kolejny obrania strzał. Rozzłoszczony Flint wyrywa pałkę pałkarzowi ze Slytherinu i trafia w Olivera tłuczkiem. Gryfon przelatuje przez obręcz i osuwa się na ziemię. Flint przejmuje kafel i trafia nim w obręcz. Dwaj ślizgoni otaczają Johnson, która trzyma kafel. Chłopcy tak kierują tor jej lotu, by uderzyła w wieżę dla widowni. Dziewczyna upada na ziemię, a ślizgon odbiera jej kafel i wrzuca do obręczy. Harry jest coraz bardziej niezadowolony z przebiegu meczu. Nagle zauważa przelatujący koło niego złoty znicz i podąża za nim. W pewnym momencie miotła Harry'ego wymyka się spod jego kontroli. Obraca się we wszystkich kierunkach. Mimo usilnych prób chłopiec nie może się na niej utrzymać. Hermiona zauważa przez lornetkę, że Snape wypowiada jakieś słowa, spoglądając na Pottera. Granger biegnie do wieży, w której siedzieli nauczyciele. Wchodzi pod ich siedzenia i podpala togę profesora. Nauczyciel, próbując ugasić ogień, przewraca kilku innych pracowników. W tym czasie Harry'emu udaje się ponownie dosiąść miotły. Szukający ze Slytherinu, Terrence Higgs, i Harry mkną jeden przy drugim, śledząc znicz. Złoty znicz zaczyna lecieć ku ziemi. Higgs rezygnuje w obawie, że uderzy w ziemię. Harry'emu udaje się wypoziomować miotłę prawie przy samej ziemi. Staje na swoim Nimbusie, sięgając ręką po trofeum. Zeskakuje z miotły, probując je złapać. Gdy staje na ziemi, nie trzyma w ręku znicza, ale wygląda, jakby miał zwymiotować. Po chwili wypluwa z ust znicz. Gryfoni wygrywają mecz wynikiem 170:20. Poszukiwanie informacji o Nicolasie Flamelu Po meczu troje przyjaciół opowiada Hagridowi o tym, jak Snape próbował zaczarować miotłę Harry'ego i że prawdopodobnie został pogryziony przez psa, pilnującego tajemniczego przedmiotu. Rubeus dziwi się, że dzieci wiedzą o istnieniu psa, imieniem Puszek, który jest jego własnością. Gajowy stwierdza, że uczniowie nie mają się o co obawiać, bo Snape jako nauczyciel na pewno nie ma złych zamiarów. Uważa, że ta sprawa dotyczy tylko Dumbledore i Nicolasa Flamela. Po wypowiedzeniu tego zdania przeraża się nadmierną ilością podanych im informacji. Uczniowie są bardzo ciekawi, kim jest wspomniany przez Rubeusa człowiek, ale żadne z nich nic o nim nie wie. mały|lewo|262px|Magiczne szachy czarodziejówNadchodzi okres Bożego Narodzenia. Harry i Ron grają w szachy czarodziejów w Wielkiej Sali. Hermiona wyjeżdża na ferie świąteczne do domu. Przychodzi się pożegnać i radzi, by poszukali informacji o Flamelu w dziale ksiąg zakazanych w bibliotece. W poranek pierwszego dnia Bożego Narodzenia Harry zostaje obudzony przez radośnie krzyczącego Rona. Harry zbiega szybko po schodach. Bardzo cieszy się, gdy dowiaduje się, iż pod choinką leżą prezenty dla niego. Pani Weasley podarowała mu sweter. Dostaje także pelerynę-niewidkę od anonimowego darczyńcy. Odzienie sprawia, iż osoba pod nim skryta staje się niewidzialna dla innych. Potter postanawia wykorzystać podarunek i udaje się w nocy do działu ksiąg zakazanych. Znajduje książkę, która może być potencjalnym źródłem informacji o Flamelu. Gdy tylko ją otwiera, książka wydaje z siebie donośny krzyk. Przerażony Harry uciekając, tłucze swoją lampę. Do biblioteki wchodzi woźny. Potterowi udaje się go ominąć, będąc skrytym pod peleryną. Po wyjściu z biblioteki chłopiec natyka się na prowadzących nieprzyjemną dyskusję profesorów Quirella i Snape. Severus Snape orientuje się, że w pobliżu jest ktoś obecny, więc kończy rozmowę. Do nauczycieli dołącza Filch, informując o znalezieniu stłuczonej lampy. Troje pracowników Hogwartu biegnie, by znaleźć ucznia, który ją stłukł. mały|210px|Zwierciadło Ain EingarpHarry wymyka się bocznym wyjściem i znajduje się w nieznanym mu do tej pory pomieszczeniu. W przestronnym pokoju znajduje się ogromne lustro. Gdy chłopiec podchodzi do niego, widzi w nim stojących obok niego rodziców, ale gdy ogląda się za siebie, nikogo nie ma w pomieszczeniu. Potter postanawia pokazać zwierciadło Ronowi. Budzi kolegę i zaprowadza go do nowoodkrytego miejsca. Chłopiec myśli, że Weasley także zobaczy w lustrze jego rodzinę. Ku zaskoczeniu Harry'ego, jego przyjaciel widzi w lustrze siebie jako kapitana drużyny Gryffindoru, trzymającego puchar quidditcha. Harry spędza dużo czasu wpatrując się w lustro. W czasie jednej z wizyt w komnacie ze zwierciadłem, chłopca odwiedza dyrektor. Dumbledore wyjaśnia, że zwierciadło Ain Eingarp pokazuje "najbardziej rozpaczliwe tęsknoty ludzkich serc". Uważa, że wpatrywanie się weń nie ma sensu, gdyż może prowadzić tylko do obłędu. Dyrektor postanawia, że lustro zostanie przeniesione w inne miejsce i prosi chłopca, by nie próbował go szukać. Nadchodzi wiosna. Hermiona odnajduje wreszcie książkę zawierającą informacje o Flamelu. Jest w niej napisane, iż jest on twórcą kamienia filozofów, który umożliwia stworzenie eliksiru życia, dającego nieśmiertelność. Przyjaciele dochodzą do wniosku, że tajemnym przedmiotem, którego pilnuje Puszek, jest kamień filozoficzny. Szlaban w Zakazanym Lesie W nocy trójka przyjaciół udaje się do chatki Hagrida. Gajowy szuka pretekstu, by nie wpuścić ich do swego domu, ale gdy mówią mu, że wiedzą o kamieniu filozoficznym, nie może im odmówić. Uczniowie wysnuwają teorie, iż Snape próbuje ukraść kamień. Rubeus stwierdza, że na pewno tak nie jest, gdyż Snape jest jednym z nauczycieli, którzy chronią kamień. Uważa, że nie ma powodów do obaw, ponieważ nikt nie prześlizgnie się koło Puszka. Jedynymi osobami, które wiedzą, jak to uczynić, są dyrektor i on. Nagle w garnku wiszącym nad ogniem w kominku, coś zaczyna się trząść. Rubeus wyjmuje z naczynia wielkie jajo, które wygrał od nieznanego mężczyzny w barze. Po chwili z jajka wykluwa się mały smok norweski kolczasty. Gajowy nadaje mu imię Norbert. Po chwili Hagrid dostrzega w oknie obserwującego ich Dracona Malfoya. Uczeń ucieka, gdy tylko zostaje spostrzeżona jego obecność. Po powrocie do zamku na uczniów czeka profesor McGonagall razem z Malfoyem. Oburzona nauczycielka odejmuje po 50 punktów dla każdego z uczniów. Jako przestrogę na przyszłość wyznacza im areszt. Draco jest wściekły, że kara spotyka również jego. mały|lewo|264px|Zabity jednorożec znaleziony w Zakazanym LesieW ramach szlabanu uczniowie mają pomóc Hagridowi w wykonaniu zadania. Gajowy rozpacza po utracie smoka, którego Dumbledore wysłał do smoczej kolonii w Rumunii. Uczniowie dowiadują się, że mają wykonać robotę w Zakazanym Lesie, co przeraża Malfoya. Bohaterowie znajdują w lesie krew jednorożca. Ich zadaniem ma być odnalezienie rannego zwierzęcia. Hagrid decyduje się podzielić zespół na dwie grupy: Hermiona, Ron i Rubeus idą razem, a Harry, Draco i pies gajowego, Kieł, szukają wspólnie. Gdy Potter i Malfoy idą przez las, natykają się na mroczną postać, która pije krew jednorożca. Przerażony ślizgon i Kieł uciekają z miejsca zdarzenia. Mroczna postać zaczyna zbliżać się w kierunku Harry'ego, którego wówczas bardzo zaczyna boleć blizna. Chłopca wybawia z opresji centaur, Firenzo. Potter dowiaduje się, iż tajemniczą zjawą był Voldemort. Centaur przestrzega chłopca, że zły czarodziej stara się zdobyć ukryty w szkole kamień. Ochrona kamienia filozoficznego W dormitorium Harry opowiada przyjaciołom o rozmowie z Firenzo. Uczniowie dochodzą do wniosku, że profesor Snape pragnie pozyskać kamień dla Lorda Voldemorta, by mógł wrócić do dawnej siły. Hermiona pociesza Harry'ego, że dopóki Dumbledore jest w szkole, chłopiec będzie bezpieczny. Harry, Ron i Hermiona zdają pomyślnie egzaminy końcowe. Potterowi jednak coraz bardziej dokucza ból blizny. Uczniowie udają się do Hagrida. Dowiadują się od gajowego, że tajemniczy człowiek z baru, który podarował mu smocze jajo, zna sposób na uspokojenie Puszka. Przyjaciele biegną szybko do klasy transmutacji, gdzie znajduje się profesor McGonagall, by poprosić o spotkanie z dyrektorem. Dowiadują się, że profesor jest nieobecny w szkole. Informują nauczycielkę, że ktoś pragnie wykraść kamień filozoficzny. Profesor, zadziwiona posiadanymi przez uczniów informacjami, zapewnia ich, iż nie mają powodów do obaw. Scenę, w której Snape rozmawia z trójką przyjaciół po wyjściu z klasy transmutacji, nakręcono w korytarzu klasztoru Lacock Abbey. Po wyjściu z klasy transmutacji przyjaciele zaczynają zastanawiać się, jak znaleźć rozwiązanie tej sytuacji. Wówczas podchodzi do nich Snape, który zauważa ich podejrzane, w jego mniemaniu, zachowanie. Gdy profesor oddala się, uczniowie decydują, że udadzą się do Puszka w nocy. Gdy schodzą wieczorem do pokoju wspólnego Gryfonów, czeka tam na nich Neville, który nie chce dopuścić, by koledzy po raz kolejny wymknęli się w nocy, przez co Gryffindor mógłby stracić punkty. Hermiona rzuca na niego zaklęcie Petrificus Totalus i chłopiec pada na podłogę. Gdy uczniowie docierają na miejsce, Puszek już śpi uśpiony dźwiękiem muzyki płynącej z zaczarowanej harfy. Przesuwają łapę psa, która przyciska klapę. Gdy otwierają klapę, Harry proponuje, by Hermiona i Ron poczekali, aż powiadomi ich, że mogą do niego bezpiecznie dołączyć. W przeciwnym razie mają uciekać. W pomieszczeniu zapada cisza. Puszek budzi się i atakuje dzieci. Bohaterowie wskakują do otworu. mały|262px|Diabelskie sidłaPrzyjaciele lądują na roślinie diabelskie sidła, której pnącza zaczynają ich coraz mocniej oplatać. Hermiona radzi kolegom, by zrelaksowali się, a wtedy pnącza rośliny uwolnią ich. Hermionie, a potem Harry'emu, udaje się to, i spadają na posadzkę znajdującą się pod roślinnością. Ron zostaje sam, denerwując się coraz bardziej. Wtedy dziewczyna przypomina sobie, że rośliny nie lubią światła. Rzuca zaklęcie Lumos Solem i rośliny uwolniają Rona. Uczniowie docierają do miejsca, w którym pod sufitem lata mnóstwo uskrzydlonych kluczy. Nieopodal znajdują się zamknięte drzwi. Użyte przez Rona zaklęcie Alohomora nie pomaga w ich otworzeniu. W pobliżu drzwi w powietrzu lewituje miotła. Harry stwierdza, iż musi jej dosiąść, by znaleźć odpowiedni klucz. Gdy to czyni, klucze zaczynają go atakować, ale udaje mu się złapać właściwy. Przekazuje go Hermionie. Koleżanka otwiera drzwi, a Harry'emu udaje się uciec przed atakiem. Uczniowie trafiają do kolejnej komnaty, w której znajdują się olbrzymie szachy czarodziejów. Muszą rozegrać partię, by przedostać się dalej. W długiej rozgrywce, kierowanej przez Rona, przyjaciołom udaje się odnieść zwycięstwo, ale Weasley zostaje ranny, wobec czego Hermiona zostaje przy koledze. Harry wchodzi do kolejnej komnaty. Ku zdziwieniu chłopca w pomieszczeniu znajduje się profesor Quirell. Bohater dowiaduje się, że w czasie meczu quidditcha to Quirell próbował go zabić, a Snape starał się go uratować, wypowiadając przeciwzaklęcia. Był także odpowiedzialny za wypuszczenie trolla, a Snape zranił się, próbując odciąć mu drogę. Od tego czasu Snape bacznie obserwował Quirella. Quirell każe podejść Harry'emu do znajdującego się w komnacie zwierciadła Ain Eingarp. Chłopiec widzi w nim samego siebie wkładającego do kieszeni kamień filozoficzny, ale kłamie, iż zobaczył, jak zdobywa Puchar Domów. mały|lewo|184px|Twarz Lorda VoldemortaWówczas w komnacie rozlega się głos trzeciej osoby, która żąda, by Quirell dał mu porozmawiać osobiście z chłopcem. Profesor zdejmuje z głowy turban, a na jego potylicy ukazuje się twarz Lorda Voldemorta. Harry dowiaduje się, iż jedyną rzeczą, która może pozwolić Voldemortowi odzyskać ciało, jest kamień. Czarodziej widzi, iż przedmiot znajduje się w kieszeni chłopca. Blokuje uczniowi drogę ucieczki tworząc zaporę z ognia. Proponuje, by przyłączył się do niego. Obiecuje, że w zamian za kamień filozoficzny zwróci życie jego rodzicom. Harry wie, że jest okłamywany. Voldemort każe Quirellowi zaatakować chłopca. Nauczyciel zaczyna dusić Pottera. Gdy Harry dotyka jego twarzy, jego ciało zaczyna obracać się w popiół. Z prochów powstaje duch Voldemorta, który naciera na chłopca, ale nie wyrządza mu krzywdy, jedynie przelatując przez jego ciało. Harry upada na ziemię i mdleje. Koniec roku szkolnego Gdy chłopiec odzyskuje przytomność, leży już w szpitalnym łóżku. Wokół jego łóżka znajduje się mnóstwo słodyczy i liczne laurki. Są to prezenty od wielbicieli chłopca. Do sali wchodzi dyrektor. Wyjaśnia Harry'emu, że jego przyjaciele są cali i zdrowi, a Flamel wspólnie z Dumbledore'em podjął decyzję o zniszczeniu kamienia. Wytłumaczył mu także, że Potter mógł znaleźć kamień, bo chciał go odnaleźć, ale nie miał zamiaru go wykorzystać. Ze smutkiem stwierdza, że Lord Voldemort prawdopodobnie spróbuje jeszcze wrócić. Pociesza chłopca, że Quirell nie mógł znieść jego dotyku, gdyż jego matka oddając za niego życie zostawiła w jego sercu ślad, którym jest miłość. mały|189px|Albus Dumbledore - dyrektor HogwartuWkrótce po wyjściu Harry'ego ze szpitala ma miejsce uczta pożegnalna w Wielkiej Sali. Stoły są zastawione jedzeniem. Dumbledore oznajmia, że nadszedł moment wręczenia pucharu domów. Zaczyna przedstawiać wyniki. Gryffindor zajmuje 4. miejsce z wynikiem 320 punktów. Trzeci są członkowie domu Hufflepuff, którzy uzbierali 352 punkty. Ravenclaw z wynikiem 426 punktów plasuje się na 2. miejscu. Najwyższą pozycję zajmują ślizgoni, którzy zgromadzili 472 punkty. Dyrektor gratuluje Slytherinowi, ale dodaje, że chce rozdać kilka dodatkowych punktów. Przyznaje 50 puntów dla Hermiony za umiejętność logicznego myślenia, 50 punktów dla Rona za "najlepsze rozegranie partii szachów w Hogwarcie", 60 punktów dla Harry'ego za odwagę i 10 punktów dla Neville'a za wierność przyjaciołom. W ten sposób Gryfoni zbierają największą ilość punktów i wygrywają puchar domów. Wkrótce kończy się rok szkolny i wszyscy uczniowie muszą wracać do domów. Na stacji Hogsmeade czeka na nich pociąg. Uczniowie wsiadają do przedziałów. Harry idzie pożegnać się ze stojącym na peronie Hagridem. Gajowy podaje mu album ze zdjęciami jego rodziców. Radzi chłopcu, że jeśli kuzyn będzie mu dokuczał, może go zawsze postraszyć czarami, a jego krewny nie wie, że uczniom nie można czarować poza szkołą. Potter opuszcza Hogwart z ciężkim sercem, bo wie, że jego prawdziwy dom jest tutaj. Obsada Trio mały|196px|Od lewej: Ron, Harry i Hermiona * Daniel Radcliffe jako Harry Potter * Rupert Grint jako Ron Weasley * Emma Watson jako Hermiona Granger Personel Hogwartu * Richard Harris jako Albus Dumbledore * Maggie Smith jako Minerwa McGonagall * Alan Rickman jako Severus Snape * Ian Hart jako Kwiryniusz Quirrell * Zoë Wanamaker jako Rolanda Hooch * Hazel Showham jako Septima Vector * Robbie Coltrane jako Rubeus Hagrid * Warwick Davis jako Filius Flitwick * David Bradley jako Argus Filch * Niezidentyfikowana aktorka jako Aurora Sinistra * Paul Marc Davis jako pracownik Hogwartu Pozostałe role w Hogwarcie mały|262px|Minerwa McGonagall z Tiarą Przydziału * John Cleese jako Prawie Bezgłowy Nick * Nina Young jako Szara Dama * Leslie Phillips jako głos Tiary Przydziału * Simon Fisher-Becker jako Gruby Mnich * Terence Bayler jako The Krwawy Baron * Elizabeth Spriggs jako Gruba Dama * Rik Mayall jako Irytek (w scenach usuniętych) * Adam Alderman jako niezidentyfikowany Duch * Paul Marc Davis jako Lord Draben Lord Voldemort oraz jego sojusznicy * Richard Bremmer jako twarz Voldemorta * Ian Hart jako głos Voldemorta Uczniowie Hogwartu Gryffindor mały|208px|Fred i George Weasley * Leilah Sutherland jako Alicja Spinnet * Danielle Tabor jako Angelina Johnson * Alfie Enoch jako Dean Thomas * James Phelps jako Fred Weasley * Oliver Phelps jako George Weasley * Emily Dale jako Katie Bell * Luke Youngblood jako Lee Jordan * Matthew Lewis jako Neville Longbottom * Sean Biggerstaff jako Oliver Wood * Chris Rankin jako Percy Weasley * Devon Murray jako Seamus Finnigan * Julianne Hough jako uczennica Gryffindoru. * Lily Howkins jako uczennica Gryffindoru mały|186px|Amanda Hufflepuff * Eleanor Columbus jako Susan Bones * Gemma Sandzer jako Alice * Louisa Sexton jako uczennica Hufflepuffu Ravenclaw * Christina Petrou jako Amanda * Kevin Lee Yi jako Terry Boot * Derek Hough jako uczeń Ravenclawu * Nieznany aktor jako niezidentyfikowany prefekt Ravenclawu. Slytherin mały|234px|Draco Malfoy w pierwszej części * Scot Fearn jako Adrian Pucey * Tom Felton jako Draco Malfoy * Joshua Herdman jako Gregory Goyle * Jamie Yeates jako Marcus Flint * Will Theakston jako Terence Higgs * Jamie Waylett jako Vincent Crabbe * Amy Puglia jako Miles Bletchley Nieznany dom * Christina Petrou * Dani Harmer * Holly Ann Filtness * Will Howes * Oliver Lavery-Farag * Cath Peakin * Bianca Sowerby * Bernadette Vanderkar * Amelia Adams-Pearce * Christina Cartwright * Katie Amber Duff * Marc Hendrey * Maude Hirst * Jasmin Walia * Adam John Blendick * Darren Tough * Stefan Pejic Świat czarodziejski mały|260px|Molly i Artur Weasley * Julie Walters jako Molly Weasley * David Brett jako Dedalus Diggle * John Hurt jako Garrick Ollivander * Derek Deadman jako Tom * Bonnie Wright jako Ginny Weasley * Jean Southern jako Pani z wózkiem * Ben Borowiecki jako Angus * Nieznany aktor jako Doris Crockford * Leila Hoffman jako Augusta Longbottom * Dominic Smith jako Phillip Niezidentyfikowani * Lia Alu * Alexander Watson * Paul Bannon * Lucy Elworthy * Samantha King * Jenny Luard * Niall Phillips * Natasha-Maria Smith * Laurence Estrin * Kay Hayes * Nakesha Hurst * Deena Noley * Kristen Vanders * Henry Allan * Amanda Lotus * Natty Anastasia Selfe * Matthew Entwhistle * Gary Wronecki * Annaleise Vertannes Role we wspomnieniach mały|217px|James i Lily Potter * Adrian Rawlins jako James Potter * Geraldine Somerville jako Lily Potter * Richard Bremmer jako Tom Riddle * Saunders Triplets jako Harry Potter (jako dziecko) Mugole * Richard Griffiths jako Vernon Dursley * Fiona Shaw jako Petunia Dursley * Harry Melling jako Dudley Dursley * Harry Taylor jako Mugol * Kieri Kennedy jako Mugol w zoo Gobliny w Banku Gringotta mały|240px|Goblin w banku Gringotta * Verne Troyer jako Gryfek * Warwick Davis * Rusty Goffe * Alan Bennett * Sarah Bennett * Peter Burroughs * Adam Alderman * Mike Edmonds * Lisa Osmond * Paul Grant * Katie Purvis * Kiran Shah * Ray Griffiths * Franky Mwangi * Jo Osmond * Degsey Dee * Aimlee Dixon * Melanie Dixon * Mark Lisle * Pete Mandell * John Phillip Matthews * Jenny O'Sullivan * Nicholas Read * Gerald Staddon * David Vears * Jimmy Vee * Scott English * Darren Horan * Mark Sealey * Aimee Holden * Andy Herd * Martin Henderson * Karen Anderson * Phil Holden * Nathan Phillips Inne * Ray Fearon jako Firenzo Ekipa * Reżyseria – Chris Columbus * Scenariusz – Steve Kloves * Na podstawie powieści Joanne K. Rowling * Muzyka – John Williams * Zdjęcia – John Seale * Montaż – Richard Francis-Bruce * Scenografia – Stuart Craig * Kostiumy – Judianna Makovsky * Casting – Janet Hirshenson, Susie Figgis, Karen Lindsay-Stewart * Dyrektor artystyczny – Andrew Ackland-Snow, Michael Lamont, Peter Francis, Simon Lamont, Steven Lawrence, Lucinda Thomson, Cliff Robinson * Dekoracja wnętrz – Stephanie McMillan * Produkcja – David Heyman * Producent wykonawczy – Michael Barnathan, Chris Columbus, Duncan Henderson, Mark Radcliffe. Nagrody * 2002 – Judianna Makovsky, Saturn za najlepsze kostiumy. * 2002 – BMI Film & TV Awards (BMI Film Music Award) John Williams Film otrzymał również 3 nominacje do Oscara (za muzykę, kostiumy i scenografię), a także nominowany do MTV Movie Awards w kategorii Przełomowa Rola Męska (dla Daniela Radcliffe’a). Ciekawostki * Motto Hogwartu Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus oznacza "Never tickle a sleeping dragon" (Nigdy nie łaskocz śpiącego smoka). * mały|234px|Zwierciadło Ain EingarpNa ramie Zwierciadła Ain Eingarp napisane jest Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi. Czytając to od tyłu otrzymamy angielskie zdanie: "I show not your face but your heart’s desire" (Pokazuje nie twoją twarz, a pragnienie twego serca). * Wśród portretów na ścianie obok schodów można dostrzec namalowaną Annę Boleyn, drugą żonę Króla Henryka VIII i matkę Królowej Elżbiety I. Potocznie wierzono, że Anna Boleyn jest wiedźmą. * Scena, kiedy Voldemort zabija rodziców Harry’ego została osobiście napisana do scenariusza przez J. K. Rowling. Producenci wiedzieli, że Rowling jest jedyną osobą, która wiedziała, co naprawdę się stało. * Pierwszą osobą zatrudnioną przez producentów filmu był aktor Robbie Coltrane, który wciela się w postać Hagrida, wyboru dokonała osobiście J. K. Rowling. * J.K. Rowling również osobiście wybrała Alana Rickmana do roli profesora Snape’a. * Sowę Hedwigę grały trzy ptaki: Ook, Gizmo i Sprout. * Studio, w którym kręcono niektóre ujęcia filmu, jest tym samym studio, w którym kręcono pierwszą cześć Gwiezdne wojny: część I – Mroczne widmo. * Ulica, którą Hagrid z Harrym idą do Dziurawego Kotła, to ta sama ulica, przy której zaparkował Sean Connery czekając na Catherine Zeta-Jones, aby wyszła z antykwariatu w filmie "Osaczeni". * Reżyserem pierwszej części miał być Steven Spielberg, jednak zrezygnował, gdyż nie mógł dojść do porozumienia z J. K. Rowling (chodziło o zaangażowanie do filmu tylko brytyjskich aktorów). Steven Spielberg chciał obsadzić Haleya Joela Osmenta w roli Harry’ego. * Wszystkie samochody na Privet Drive to Vauxhalle. (brytyjska nazwa dla Opla). Dursleyowie mają srebrną Vectrę z 2000 roku. Wszystkie inne auta zaparkowane przy tej ulicy to modele z dzisiejszych lat z wyjątkiem Astry Belmont i Cavalier z późnych lat osiemdziesiątych w scenie przed napisami. * W polskiej wersji językowej popełniono błąd w tłumaczeniu. Dumbledore ogłaszając wyniki rywalizacji o Puchar Domu powiedział, że Gryffindor zdobył 320 punktów. Odbiera to sens scenie, w krórej Gryfoni świętują zwycięstwo po przyznaniu punktów Neville'owi. (W oryginalnej wersji otrzymali 472 punkty - "Four hundred and twelve points", a w polskim tłumaczeniu wynika, że otrzymali ich 480.) * Hagrid w pewnym momencie gra na fujarce Hedwig's Theme. Różnice między książką a filmem * mały|222px|Albus i Minerwa w dniu oddania Harry'ego DursleyomFilm zaczyna się sceną, w której Profesor Albus Dumbledore i Profesor Minerwa McGonagall spotykają się przed domem Dursleyów w oczekiwaniu na Rubeusa Hagrida i Harry'ego Pottera. W książce przed tą sceną jest opisany, poprzedzający tę noc, dzień oczami Vernona Dursleya. * Dudley i Petunia Dursley są opisani w książce jako blondyni, a w filmie mają ciemne włosy. * W książce Hagrid wspomina o Syriuszu Blacku, w filmie nie robi tego. * W filmie od początku wiadomo, że Harry będzie towarzyszył Dursleyom w wycieczce do zoo. W książce początkowo ma zostać u pani Arabelli Figg, ale ta w ostatniej chwili łamie nogę. Ponieważ Dursleyowie nie mogą zostawić Harry'ego u nikogo innego, a boją się, że może wyrządzić wiele szkód w domu, zabierają go ze sobą. * W filmie Dursleyowie zwiedzają zoo tylko z Harrym. W książce towarzyszy im również kolega Dudleya, Piers Polkiss. * Wąż w zoo w książce pochodzi z Brazylii, zaś w filmie z Birmy. W książce mówi też z latynoskim akcentem. * W filmie Dudley wpada do terrarium węża, gdy próbuje oprzeć się o nieistniejącą szybę. Zostaje w nim uwięziony, gdy szyba wraca na swoje miejsce. W książce o szybę opierają się Dudley i Piers, ale odskakują od terrarium, gdy wyczuwają, że szyba zniknęła. * W filmie Vernon Dursley domyśla się, że Harry jest odpowiedzialny za ucieczkę węża, gdy zaraz po upadku Dudleya zauważa, że chłopiec jest bardzo zadowolony z zaistniałej sytuacji. Harry próbuje się bronić mówiąc, że nie ma pojęcia, jak do tego doszło. W książce po wyjściu z zoo Piers mówi Vernonowi Dursleyowi, że przed zniknięciem szyby Harry rozmawiał z wężem. Dopiero po powrocie na Privet Drive Vernon Dursley wyładowuje swoją złość na Harrym Potterze, który nie próbuje w żaden sposób się bronić. * mały|238px|Listy z HogwartuW książce bardziej rozbudowany jest epizod, w którym Vernon Dursley próbuje nie dopuścić do dostania się listów z Hogwartu w ręce Harry'ego. W tym celu m.in. przenosi Harry'ego z komórki pod schodami do drugiej sypialni Dudleya, a po opuszczeniu Privet Drive zatrzymuje się w hotelu Dworcowy w Cokeworth (dopiero później docierają do chaty na morskiej skale). Na początku filmu Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic Harry już mieszka w drugiej sypialni Dudleya, ale nie jest wyjaśnione w jakich okolicznościach Dursleyowie go do niej przenieśli. * W filmie Hagrid po wejściu do chatki bierze Dudleya za Harry'ego, który w tym czasie jest ukryty; w książce nie popełnia tego błędu, a Harry się nie ukrywa. * W książce Hagrid opowiada Harry'emu o Lordzie Voldemorcie i śmierci jego rodziców już w chatce na skale. W filmie czyni to dopiero po zakupach na Ulicy Pokątnej, gdy Harry dowiaduje się od Garricka Ollivandera o pokrewieństwie różdżek jego i Lorda Voldemorta. * W książce Kwiryniusz Quirrell ściska dłoń Harry'ego, gdy spotykają się w Dziurawym Kotle, ale w filmie boi się podać mu rękę. W książce nauczyciel obrony przez czarną magią nie nosi jeszcze wtedy turbanu, więc Lord Voldemort nie jest ukryty w tyle jego głowy. W filmie nosi już turban, więc nie może dotknąć Harry'ego, nie doświadczając bólu. * W filmie Harry wypróbowując różdżki w sklepie Garricka Ollivandera dokonuje nimi lekkich zniszczeń. W książce nic się nie dzieje, gdy dotyka złych różdżek i dopiero po trafieniu na swoją wypuszcza z niej snop iskier. * Lily i James Potterowie (rodzice Harry'ego) wyglądają w filmie za staro. W książce mieli 22 lata, gdy zostali zabici. W filmie wyglądają na ok. 35 lat. * W filmie, zaraz po opuszczeniu Ulicy Pokątnej, Rubeus Hagrid zaprowadza Harry'ego na dworzec, by pojechał pociągiem do Hogwartu. W książce między zakupami przyborów do szkoły, a wyjazdem Harry'ego do Hogwartu mija miesiąc. W tym czasie chłopiec mieszka u Dursleyów i to oni zawożą go na dworzec King's Cross. * W książce Percy Weasley nosi okulary, w filmie ich nie ma. * W filmie Ron Weasley poznaje tożsamość Harry'ego, gdy przysiada się do niego w przedziale i wtedy przedstawiają się sobie. W książce dowiaduje się o tym trochę wcześniej od Freda i George'a, który zauważają bliznę na czole Harry'ego i pytają się go o to, gdy pomagają mu we wniesieniu kufra do pociągu. Gdy Ron wsiada do przedziału Harry'ego, pyta się go, czy to prawda, gdyż wiadomość od bliźniaków wziął za kolejny z ich dowcipów. * mały|206px|Czekoladowe ŻabyW filmie Czekoladowe Żaby zachowują się jak żywe stworzenia. W książce w ogóle się nie ruszają. * W książce Hermiona Granger nie próbuje naprawić zaklęciem okularów Harry'ego., gdyż uczniowie nie mogą używać czarów poza szkołą. * W filmie Hermiona poznaje tożsamość Harry'ego, gdy zauważa jego bliznę. W książce dopiero wtedy, gdy Harry sam się jej przedstawia. * W filmie Harry spotyka Dracona Malfoya i odrzuca jego ofertę przyjaźni tuż przed Ceremonią Przydziału. W książce spotyka Dracona Malfoya już w sklepie Madame Malkin – szaty na wszystkie okazje na Ulicy Pokątnej (wtedy jednak się sobie nie przedstawiają). Swoje tożsamości poznają zaś w pociągu do Hogwartu, wtedy też Harry poznaje Vincenta Crabbe'a i Gregory'ego Goyle'a oraz odrzuca propozycję Dracona. Między chłopcami wtedy o mało co nie doszło do bójki. * W filmie Neville Longbottom znajduje Teodorę dopiero w Hogwarcie, gdy Profesor Minerwa McGonagall wychodzi po pierwszoroczniaków. W książce dostaje ją od Hagrida, który ją znalazł w jednej z łodzi, zaraz po przepłynięciu jeziora. * Szaty uczniów w książce są jednakowe, ale w filmie członkowie poszczególnych domów noszą różne szaty. * Przy przydziale do domów uczniów nie wywołuje się w kolejności alfabetycznej, jak w książce. * W filmie duchy pokazują się dopiero podczas uczty. W książce pojawiają się jeszcze przed wejściem pierwszoroczniaków do Wielkiej Sali. * W filmie Prawie Bezgłowy Nick żali się Gryfonom, że po raz kolejny odrzucono jego prośbę, by mógł wziąć udział w Polowaniu bez Głów. W książce jest o tym mowa dopiero w drugim tomie. * W filmie Hermiona pyta się Nicka, jak można być prawie bezgłowym. W książce pyta się o to Seamus Finnigan. * W książce nie zostaje przedstawiony obraz małej dziewczynki, która kłania się pierwszoroczniakom, gdy ci idą po raz pierwszy do swego dormitorium. * W książce wszyscy uczniowie jednego domu z tego samego roku mają samodzielnie zajęcia (z paroma wyjątkami), w filmie uczniowie różnych domów mieli lekcje razem. * mały|242px|Minerwa pod postacią animagaProfesor Minerwa McGonagall pokazuje w filmie pierwszoroczniakom, że jest animagiem, zaś w książce uczniowie dowiadują się o tym dopiero na 3. roku nauki w Hogwarcie. * W filmie Profesor Severus Snape zaczyna wypytywać Harry'ego podczas lekcji eliksirów dlatego, że chłopiec sprawia wrażenie, że go nie słucha. W książce czyni to bez jasnego powodu, a przedtem dokucza Harry'emu podczas czytania listy obecności. Poza tym za nieudzielenie odpowiedzi przez chłopca zabiera Gryffindorowi 1 punkt. Podczas tej samej lekcji wini również Harry'ego za spowodowanie wypadku Neville'a przy przyrządzaniu eliksiru i odejmuje mu za to kolejny punkt. * W filmie Profesor Minerwa McGonagall wywołuje Olivera Wooda z lekcji u profesora Kwiryniusza Quirrella. W książce zabiera go z lekcji profesora Filiusa Flitwicka. * W filmie Harry dowiaduje się od Hermiony, że jego ojciec grał w quidditcha. W książce dowiaduje się o tym od profesor Minerwy McGonagall. * W filmie James Potter zostaje przedstawiony jako szukający, choć oficjalnie Rowling wyznała, że grał na pozycji ścigającego. * W filmie Harry, Ron i Hermiona trafiają do korytarza na trzecim piętrze w dniu, gdy przypadkowo schody prowadzą ich w tamto miejsce. W książce robią to w nocy, a okoliczności dotarcia w tamto miejsce są bardziej skomplikowane. Otóż Draco Malfoy wyzywa Harry'ego na pojedynek o północy w Izbie Pamięci, co przypadkowo słyszy Hermiona. Gdy Harry i Ron potajemnie opuszczają wieżę Gryffindoru, Hermiona próbuje ich powstrzymać. Gdy dziewczynka chce wrócić do pokoju wspólnego, odkrywa, że Gruba Dama opuściła swój obraz i w związku z tym nie może wejść do środka. Wobec tego decyduje się towarzyszyć chłopcom, by móc się w razie czego usprawiedliwić przed Argusem Filchem próbą ich powstrzymania. Po drodze spotykają Neville'a, który ze względu na zapomnienie hasła nie mógł wcześniej wejść do pokoju wspólnego. On również się do nich przyłącza, gdyż boi się zostać sam. Gdy cała czwórka dociera do Izby Pamięci, nie zastaje tam Dracona Malfoya. Zaczynają uciekać gdy w pobliżu pojawia się Argus Filch, któremu Draco dał cynk, że jacyś uczniowie o północy będą przebywać w tamtym miejscu. Po drodze ukrywają się również przy sali zaklęć, ale tam spotykają Irytka Poltergeista (postać ta w ogóle nie pojawiła się w filmie), który robi raban. Dopiero później docierają do korytarza na trzecim piętrze. * W filmie Harry, Ron i Hermiona odpakowują miotłę Harry'ego przy stole w Wielkiej Sali podczas śniadania, zaraz po jej otrzymaniu. W książce robi to tylko Harry i Ron, wieczorem w dormitorium, choć Harry otrzymał ją już rano. * mały|228px|Troll w łazience dziewczątW filmie Profesor Kwiryniusz Quirell informuje o trollu w lochach wszystkich zgromadzonych w Wielkiej Sali, po czym mdleje. W książce mówi o tym bezpośrednio Profesorowi Albusowi Dumbledore'owi i nie traci po tym przytomności. * W filmie Harry zauważa, że Profesor Severus Snape jest ranny w nogę już wtedy, gdy nauczyciele pojawiają się w łazience po ogłuszeniu trolla. W książce on i Ron widzą Profesora Severusa Snape'a idącego na trzecie piętro jeszcze przed zobaczeniem trolla. O tym, że Profesor Severus Snape jest ranny w nogę Harry dowiaduje się, gdy widzi Argusa Filcha opatrującego jego ranę w pokoju nauczycielskim. Słyszy również wtedy, jak Profesor Severus Snape mówi, że nie mógł upilnować się przed trzema głowami naraz. * W filmie drużyna Gryfonów podczas meczu z drużyną Ślizgonów zdobywa przed złapaniem znicza przez Harry'ego 30 punktów. W książce zdobywa przedtem tylko 10. * W filmie jedynym pokazanym meczem quidditcha jest mecz Gryfonów ze Ślizgonami. W książce Gryfoni grają również przeciwko Puchonom i Krukonom. Mecz z Puchonami Gryfoni wygrywają dzięki szybkiemu złapaniu znicza przez Harry'ego, natomiast z Krukonami przegrywają, gdyż w tym czasie Harry leży nieprzytomny w skrzydle szpitalnym po potyczce z Lordem Voldemortem. * W filmie Hermiona podsuwa Harry'emu i Ronowi pomysł by szukali informacji o Nicolasie Flamelu w Dziale Ksiąg Zakazanych. W książce na ten pomysł wpada sam Harry. * W filmie Harry widzi Profesora Severusa Snape'a grożącego Profesorowi Kwiryniuszowi Quirrellowi już po ucieczce nocą z biblioteki. W książce jest świadkiem tej sceny po meczu z Puchonami gdy spostrzega Profesora Severusa Snape'a biegnącego do Zakazanego Lasu. Leci za nim na miotle i wtedy jest świadkiem utarczki między nim a Profesorem Kwiryniuszem Quirrellem. * W filmie Harry widzi w zwierciadle Ain Eingarp tylko swoich rodziców. W książce widzi poza nimi również innych, nieżyjących krewnych. * W filmie Harry prowadzi Rona do zwierciadła tej samej nocy, w której na nie trafia. W książce powiadamia o tym przyjaciela dopiero w dzień, a do zwierciadła idą kolejnej nocy. * W filmie informacje o Nicolasie Flamelu znajduje samodzielnie Hermiona w jednej ze swoich książek podczas ferii bożonarodzeniowych. W książce najpierw Harry znajduje o nim wzmiankę na odwrocie karty z czekoladowej żaby ze zdjęciem Profesora Albusa Dumbledore'a, co naprowadza Hermionę na to, w której ze swoich książek szukać o nim informacji (dzieje się to jednak już po przerwie świątecznej). * W filmie Norbert wykluwa się z jaja zaraz po tym, jak udaje je się zdobyć Hagridowi. W książce między obydwoma wydarzeniami mija przynajmniej kilka dni. * mały|228px|NorbertW filmie Draco Malfoy informuje Profesor Minerwę McGonagall o smoku Hagrida i wałęsaniu się Harry'ego, Rona i Hermiony po nocy zaraz po tym, jak się o tym dowiaduje. Zarówno on, jak i trójka głównych bohaterów, tracą w wyniku tego po 50 punktów. W książce sytuacja była bardziej skomplikowana: Harry, Ron i Hermiona postanawiają przesłać Norberta do Rumunii. W tym celu kontaktują się z bratem Rona, Charliem, który przekazuje im by dali smoka jego przyjaciołom, którzy będą przelatywać jednej z następnych nocy koło Hogwartu. Później list trafia w ręce Dracona Malfoya, który szantażuje Rona, ale nie informuje o nim żadnego nauczyciela. W umówioną noc na spotkanie z przyjaciółmi Charliego wyruszają Harry i Hermiona (Ron ugryziony przez Norberta przebywa wtedy w skrzydle szpitalnym), ukrywając siebie i klatkę z Norbertem pod peleryną-niewidką. Po drodze są świadkami złapania Dracona Malfoya przez Profesor Minerwę McGonagall, która zabiera Slytherinowi 20 punktów. Draco Malfoy mówi jej o Harrym i smoku, lecz ona mu nie wierzy i prowadzi go do Profesora Severusa Snape'a. Harry i Hermiona docierają na wieżę i przekazują Norberta przyjaciołom Charliego. Przez nieuwagę zostawiają jednak pelerynę-niewidkę na szczycie wieży i przy schodzeniu na dół zostają złapani przez Argusa Filcha, który prowadzi ich do Profesor Minerwy McGonagall. W jej gabinecie spotykają również przyłapanego Neville'a, który usłyszał przechwałki Dracona Malfoya i chciał mu uniemożliwić przeszkodzenie Harry'emu w dostarczeniu smoka. Profesor Minerwa McGonagall jest przekonana, że Harry Potter i Hermiona Granger naopowiadali Draconowi Malfoyowi kłamstw. Oburzona zachowaniem uczniów, zabiera każdemu z trójki po 50 punktów. * W filmie Harry, Ron i Hermiona są zadowoleni, że również Draco stracił punkty dla swojego domu. W książce są tak przejęci utratą punktów przez Gryffindor, że zupełnie zapominają o porażce Dracona. * W książce z Hagridem do Zakazanego Lasu idzie Harry, Hermiona, Draco i Neville, natomiast w filmie Neville'a zastąpiono Ronem. * W filmie Hagrid w Zakazanym Lesie od razu przydziela do siebie Rona i Hermionę, zaś Harry'ego i Dracona do Kła. W książce najpierw bierze ze sobą Harry'ego i Hermionę, a z Kłem puszcza Neville'a i Dracona. Później zamienia miejscami Harry'ego i Neville'a, gdy ten drugi zostaje przestraszony przez Dracona i wołając o ratunek wypuszcza z różdżki czerwone iskry. * W książce, Harry poznaje trzy centaury: Ronana, Zakałę, i Firenza. W filmie tylko Firenza. mały|162px|Firenzo * Firenzo ma w książce jasne włosy, ale w filmie jego włosy są ciemne. * W książce w Zakazanym Lesie Ronan i Zakała przyłapują Firenza na przeprowadzaniu Harry'ego na jego grzbiecie, a między Firenzem i Zakałą dochodzi do kłótni. W filmie nic takiego się nie dzieje, jako, że w tej adaptacji występuje tylko Firenzo. * W filmie Harry, Ron i Hermiona po dotarciu do korytarza z Puszkiem wykorzystują fakt, że pies jest lekko otumaniony przez Profesora Kwiryniusza Quirrella i wskakują przez klapę w podłodze. W książce Harry usypia Puszka grając na flecie otrzymanym od Hagrida na Boże Narodzenie. * W filmie troje głównych bohaterów wpada w diabelskie sidła. Hermiona mówi kolegom, że aby się z nich wydostać, trzeba się rozluźnić, co też sama czyni. Po chwili dołącza do niej Harry. Kiedy oboje zauważają, że Ron nie potrafi się wyswobodzić, Hermiona używa zaklęcia, którym go ratuje. Nieco inny przebieg ma ta scena w książce. Cała trójka wpada na diabelskie sidła, ale Hermiona szybko z nich schodzi, podczas gdy Harry i Ron na nich pozostają przekonani, iż rośliny znalazły się w tym miejscu po to, by złagodzić upadek. Gdy Hermiona spostrzega niebezpieczeństwo, chłopcy nie mogą się już samodzielnie uwolnić. Wówczas dziewczynka używa zaklęcia i ich oswobadza. * W filmie tylko Harry wsiada na miotłę, by zdobyć klucz do następnej komnaty, zaś po jego złapaniu inne klucze go atakują. W książce cała trójka wsiada na miotły i otacza poszukiwany klucz, który łapie Harry. Po jego złapaniu dzieci nie są atakowane przez inne klucze. * W filmie Ron, przejmując funkcję skoczka na wielkiej szachownicy, wsiada na szachowego konia. W książce, podobnie jak Harry i Hermiona, po prostu zajmuje puste pole po wybranej przez siebie figurze. * W filmie Ron na samym początku partii szachowej wysuwa jeden z pionków, by sprawdzić, czy przeciwne figury będą okrutne wobec ich grupy. W książce nie przeprowadza takiego eksperymentu. * W filmie Ron przed poświęceniem siebie podczas partii szachów mówi, że to właśnie Harry powinien iść dalej i zmierzyć się z Lordem Voldemortem. W książce nie wygłasza takiej kwestii. * W filmie Hermiona po wygranej partii zostaje z Ronem by zabrać go do skrzydła szpitalnego. W książce idzie dalej z Harrym. * W filmie po komnacie z szachami Harry trafia od razu do komnaty ze zwierciadłem Ain Eingarp. W książce Harry i Hermiona trafiają na jeszcze dwie komnaty. W pierwszej natrafiają na pokonanego przez Profesora Kwiryniusza Quirrella trolla, zaś w drugiej na buteleczki z eliksirami. Po wejściu do drugiej z tych komnat wejście i wyjście do niej zagradzają płomienie magicznego ognia (przy drzwiach wejściowych do tej komnaty płomienie miały barwę purpury, natomiast przy wejściu do kolejnej komnaty były czarne). Hermiona rozwiązuje zagadkę logiczną podaną przy buteleczkach i odgaduje, który eliksir jest potrzebny do przejścia do następnej komnaty, a który do cofnięcia się do poprzedniej. Ponieważ ten pierwszy starczy tylko dla jednej osoby, Harry decyduje się iść dalej sam i żegna się z Hermioną, która wraca do poprzedniej komnaty, żeby zająć się Ronem. * W filmie Harry rozmawia z Lordem Voldemortem widząc jego odbicie w lustrze. W książce Profesor Kwiryniusz Quirrell po rozwinięciu turbanu odwraca się od Harry'ego i chłopiec rozmawia z Lordem Voldemortem twarzą w twarz. * mały|250px|Kamień FilozoficznyW filmie Lord Voldemort próbuje zmusić Harry'ego do oddania Kamienia Filozoficznego kusząc go możliwością wskrzeszenia jego rodziców; w książce nie przedstawia takiej propozycji i jedynie grozi Harry'emu śmiercią. * W książce, po dotknięciu Harry'ego, ręce profesora Kwiryniusza Quirrella zostają poparzone, a w filmie zaczynają obracać się w popiół. * W filmie Harry widzi śmierć Profesora Kwiryniusza Quirrella, w książce nie ma takiej sceny, jak również odlotu Lorda Voldemorta z komnaty. * W filmie Harry traci przytomność po zetknięciu się z Lordem Voldemortem opuszczającym komnatę. W książce traci ją jeszcze przed śmiercią Profesora Kwiryniusza Quirrella. * W filmie Hermiona dostaje 50 punktów za zachowanie logicznego myślenia w komnacie z diabelskimi sidłami. W książce dostaje je za zachowanie tegoż w komnacie z eliksirami. * W filmie Hagrid podpowiada Harry'emu, że w wakacje będzie mógł się zabawić kosztem Dudleya. W książce chłopiec sam wpada na ten pomysł. * Film kończy się, gdy Harry odjeżdża pociągiem ze stacji Hogsmeade. Książka kończy się, gdy Harry jest już na dworcu King's Cross w Londynie i żegna się z przyjaciółmi przed odjazdem na Privet Drive. * W książce, po ataku na Harry'ego, Firenzo podwozi go na swoim grzbiecie do Hagrida, w filmie gajowy sam znajduje chłopca. * W filmie Harry dostaje na Boże Narodzenie niebieski sweter. W książce jest on szmaragdowozielony. Przyjęcie filmu mały|152pxW Wielkiej Brytanii i Stanach Zjednoczonych film znalazł się na 1. miejscu listy filmów, które osiągnęły największe wpływy w 2001 r. W lutym 2002 r. film zajął 2. miejsce na liście najbardziej dochodowych filmów w historii kina, tuż po filmie Titanic w reżyserii Jamesa Camerona. W Stanach Zjednoczonych film cieszył się tak dużą oglądalnością, że wyświetlano go 3762 razy. Film stał się tak popularny, że zaczęto masowo odwiedzać miejsca, które stały się planem filmowym. Najbardziej popularnym miejscem odwiedzanym przez fanów Harry'ego Pottera była katedra Gloucester. Na całym świecie film przyniósł dochody w wysokości 968 657 891 $. Obecnie znajduje się w pierwszej dwudziestce najbardziej dochodowych filmów wszech czasów. Premiera Filmy Plik:Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny - Zwiastun Linki zewnętrzne * Strona oficjalna filmu "Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny" * Oficjalna polska strona filmu "Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny" * Movie Tour Guide.com – Maps and directions to Harry Potter and the Philosopher’s Stone Filming Locations * Filmweb Kategoria:Filmy cs:Harry Potter a Kámen mudrců (film) de:Harry Potter und der Stein der Weisen (Film) en:Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film) es:Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal (película) et:Harry Potter ja tarkade kivi (film) fr:Harry Potter à l'école des Sorciers (film) it:Harry Potter e la Pietra Filosofale (film) ja:ハリー・ポッターと賢者の石 (映画) no:Harry Potter og De vises stein (film) ru:Гарри Поттер и философский камень (фильм) tr:Harry Potter ve Felsefe Taşı (film)